


Shh...I'm sleeping

by AlessandraDC



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraDC/pseuds/AlessandraDC
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt, from AristaStarfyr. (Also this is the first time I post explicit tcest... It was probably only a matter of time really)Mikey skips out on patrol and Leo is not too happy.





	Shh...I'm sleeping

Leonardo adjusted the bandanna across his face as he entered the living room and pulled the straps of his katanas tight over his shell securing Musashi and Kamiizumi to his back.

The leader was about to assemble his brothers for patrol but stopped short when he saw the youngest turtle asleep on the couch.

“Mikey,” Leo called his sibling’s name and walked over to him. After receiving no response, he poked him not too gently on the shoulder, “Michelangelo!”

The younger turtle cracked open an eye, “Shh...dude, I'm sleeping.”

Leonardo was instantly aggravated, “It's time for patrol, Mikey. You should be in full gear already! Come on!” He poked Mikey again, hard.

“Ow!” Mikey complained, still mostly asleep, and swatted Leo's hand away. “M’comfy...” he mumbled.

“We leave in ten. If you're not ready, we're leaving without you,” said the blue-banded turtle. He was disappointed with Mikey for his clear lack of motivation and initiative.

Leo clapped his hands loudly for all to hear and yelled, “Patrol in ten!” The youngest turtle’s only response was to turn his shell to Leo and burrow deeper into the couch cushions.

With a huff of frustration, Leonardo headed for the lair entrance to wait for his brothers and finish getting ready. Raph stalked through the living room area and seeing Mikey still immobile on the couch, gave him a shove on his way past, “Get up, numbnuts. Leo's gonna be pissed at ya.” He joined his older brother and they discussed the patrol route while waiting for Donatello, who rushed in at the last moment with an apology.

Their team was one short but Leo was not about to go back on his word. He had said they were leaving with or without Mikey, and they did. The leader spent their entire patrol internally fuming at his brother, and lover.

After returning to the lair, Leo found the orange-banded turtle wide awake and playing a video game. The leader made a beeline for the bathroom without giving Mikey a chance to say anything. Once he had showered, he headed straight to his bedroom, effectively ignoring his brother. Leo crawled into bed. He was physically exhausted, but mentally wide awake.  

***

Mikey glanced at the clock and was surprised to realize he had been playing for a few hours. He had satisfied his need to play loud and action-packed games, but still felt wired - and _needy_. He browsed through some porn on his laptop which was enough to get him going, but not satisfy his desire. He needed more than his hand tonight. And Mikey knew exactly where there was a forest green tail with his name on it.

The sea green turtle prowled silently into Leonardo’s room and climbed into bed next to his lover. He was already hard in his slit and there was a noticeable bulge in his lower plastron. He pressed himself against his brother’s shell and ran a hand down Leo’s side to cup his ass.

Mikey pressed his beak against Leo’s cheek, “Are you awake?”

His brother shifted away with a grunt, but the youngest turtle was not so easily deterred. He pressed on. His hand found the cute little tail he loved so much under his brother’s shell and stroked it gently.

“Leo,” he called in a singsong voice.

“Shh... I’m sleeping, Mikey,” came the mumbled response as Leo shrugged him off and turned further away, tail tucking tightly against his body.

Mikey recognized those words as ones he had spoken earlier to his big brother - when Leo wanted him to go on patrol. Oh right. He should have known Leo would be pissed about the earlier incident.

“I'm sorry, Leo,” Mikey said while hovering over his brother's form. “I was just tired.”

There was a long pause and Mikey wondered if Leo had really fallen asleep but then he spoke, in typical Leo fashion, “That's no excuse, Mikey, and you know it.”

Finally his brother shifted in bed and Mikey could just make out Leo's features in the darkness as he turned to face the younger turtle.

“Yep, you're right and it was totally uncool of me to do that,” Mikey said a bit too quickly. “Can we skip to the making up part?”

“What?” Leo's voice sounded even more upset now. Uh oh, Mikey thought. “No, not until you take some of these things more seriously, including your apology.”

“I do!” Mikey defended.

“No. You. Don't.” The older turtle made a frustrated noise at the back of his throat, “I'm getting tired of saying the same things to you, Mikey. How many times are we going to have this conversation?”

Mikey's stomach dropped. His hopes of getting his lover to have sex with him were quickly vanishing. He also hated making Leo mad. There was always the additional sting of having disappointed someone whose opinion really mattered to him. Not that he didn’t value his other brothers’ opinions, but something about hearing the disappointment in Leo’s voice... was just the worst.

Leonardo sat up suddenly forcing Mikey to lean back, “I'm going to sleep on the couch,” he declared.

Mikey jumped to action and wrapped a hand around Leo's arm, “No! Please Leo, don't leave.” In the darkness, he heard his brother sigh.

“Mikey...”

“Look, bro, I get why you're upset. And you're right.” And he was. Mikey regretted his lapse in judgement. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, but sometimes all he really wanted was to forget their responsibilities and relax. Which was something Leo had a hard time doing. “I wasn't taking it seriously. I know you guys count on me to watch your backs too and... and it puts you all at risk if the team's not all there. I get it. I do. And I'm so sorry. Ok?”

Another soft sigh and Leo allowed his weight to settle on the bed again rather than pulling away.

“Give me extra practice or anything, but please don't leave,” the thought of Leo sleeping on the couch because he was that mad at Mikey was not something the orange-banded turtle could handle. It had happened before and usually Mikey spent the night poorly. Drifting in and out of sleep, watching the clock, and feeling sick to his stomach.  

Leonardo rubbed his eyes and settled back down, “Fine.”

“Can I make it up to you?” Mikey asked.

“I'm really not in the mood right now.”

Mikey persisted. He bent down and kissed Leo's neck. “I promise...” kiss, “to never, ever...” another kiss and a soft nip, “skip patrol.” The younger turtle shifted so that he was partially draped across Leo, and pressed another kiss to the other side of Leo’s neck, “And never,” bite, “be a jerk,” lick.

Leo made a different sigh. One that Mikey liked. It meant he was relaxing, that some of the tension he always carried was leaving his body. The gesture was as good as a surrender to Mikey’s will. The younger turtle lifted himself over Leo's body and continued to press soft kisses to his neck and plastron. His fingers slowly traced the lines around his scutes.

Mikey's arousal returned, painfully demanding attention but he decided to set aside his own needs for the moment. He worked lower and lower, making sure every inch of Leo's body received attention.

“You're a tease,” Leo said softly.

“Yeah, I know,” Mikey responded with a smile. “Don't deny that you love it,” he bit Leo's hip bone and his lover hissed under him. Mikey could feel the swell in Leo's lower plastron pressing against him so he turned his attention toward it.

Mikey's pink tongue painted a stripe over Leo's slit and the other turtle churred softly underneath him. He set to work lapping gently and pushing the tip of his tongue inside the slit. He could already taste the slightly salty evidence of the other turtle’s arousal. He could also smell Leo's musk with his beak pressed against his plastron.

The younger turtle's own arousal was all too obvious as his cock had already slipped out of his slit. He lifted his hips and wrapped a hand around himself while he kept his mouth focused on Leo. “Come to daddy,” Mikey said teasingly.

“Mikey...” Leo moaned as his hard member slipped out into the open and bumped Mikey's cheek. Even in the darkness, Mikey could see Leo place an arm over his face and imagined his darkened, flushed face. The younger turtle licked Leo from root to tip and earned another churr, a much louder one, which Mikey returned with one of his own. The orange-banded turtle then slipped the tip of Leo’s large erection into his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop, while jacking himself off slowly.

“Oh god,” Leo moaned again as Mikey took more of his cock into his mouth. His hips came up off the bed as he thrusted up into the wet warmth enveloping him. Mikey set a gentle pace at first, bobbing his head up and down. He was thoroughly enjoying the chorus of small sounds coming from his lover. His own cock was pulsing and slicked with his own arousal and Mikey worked himself over faster and faster.

The faster his hand moved, the quicker Mikey bobbed his head, sliding Leo’s dick in and out of his mouth with loud slurps; his talented tongue working over the thick vein on the underside. He brought his other hand, the one not occupied with his own throbbing erection, to wrap around the base of Leo’s shaft.

“Ooh...shit...Mikey,” Leo called out rather loudly and Mikey wondered if he should shush him, reminding his brother that other people were actually sleeping. But he didn't. Hearing Leo come undone was the best turn on.

“Hng...ah...Mikey, I'm...oh...sh-” Leo didn't finish his warning as his cock began to pulse in Mikey's mouth and he took it in as far as he could go without gagging. Leo's dick bumped the back of his throat and exploded. “Ah!” Leo cried out. The sensation of Leo's hot cum filling his mouth along with his pleasured cries tipped Mikey over the edge of his own climax and he came all over his hand and the pristine sheets underneath.

Leo's hand came up to gently push Mikey off him. He gasped as the younger turtle licked his sensitive head, “Ah! Too much, Mikey.”

The orange-banded turtle climbed back up his lover’s body to plant a kiss on his lips. Leo could taste himself on Mikey's lips and brought his hand up to wipe away the last remnants.

“I was supposed to be mad at you,” Leo said softly. He peered at Mikey in the darkness, their faces only inches away from each other.

“This is better though right?” Mikey asked. Leo chuckled and the orange-banded turtle felt a flutter in his stomach. There was nothing quite like making Leo laugh. After a pause he added, “Dude, you were loud.”

“I was not,” Leonardo protested and Mikey was sure if he could see his face it would be blushing again.

“Yeah, you were,” Mikey laughed and pressed his face against Leo's neck, who squirmed a bit against him.

“No way,” Leo insisted.

Mikey laughed again and playfully bit Leo's neck. He poked Leo in spots only he knew were ticklish with his still sticky hand. Leo groaned in mock disgust and their playful teasing devolved into a wrestling match on the bed.

A few minutes later, they gave up the games and laid in a sated heap together. Limbs tangled and sleep calling to them both. In their sleepy haze, Mikey murmured, “I hope you know I really am sorry. I want to always be there for you, bro.”

“I know,” Leo said back and kissed the top of Mikey's head before his breathing evened out. Mikey had no problem following his brother into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
